PMD: Explorers of Space
by JET300
Summary: This is the True editted and renewed story. Enjoy.


Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Space

Welcome to a different Pokemon World, different from the Pokemon World we know, where Humans rule Pokemon. In this World, however, is ruled

by talking Pokemon. Join a young boy, who was turned to a Mudkip, as he joins a strong Jolteon, a smart-addict Turtwig, a wimpy Wurmple, and a

stubborn Pikachu, as they form the Rescue team of: Team Heroes..." Mudkip? Hey, Mudkip? Hello, Mudkip??? '' Hey, wake up, Mudkip!!!" yelled a

rude Pikachu to an unconscious Mudkip," Huh? What the- What happened last night? What the- Why is there a Pikachu out of its Pokeball?", said

the confused Mudkip," What are you saying, you dumb Mudkip!," Ah! A talking Pokemon! I must be dreaming! Oh; OK, I felt that one- ''- OK, so,

how do I wake up from this nightmare?" said the Mudkip, very scared and confused." What the heck are you talking about, Mudkip?", said a

street-talking Turtwig," Boy, you must be crazy or something, because you were always a Mudkip!"," Maybe he has hit his head, oh dear,", said a

worried Wurmple," Or maybe, he's not our Mudkip!" said the rude Pikachu," He's coming! He's coming!", said a Chat-tot, as an important figure

appeared out of nowhere." All right, who let the Base door open, huh? Any one? No? OK then, no one is leaving until I get the person who left the

door open!", said the angered Jolteon," He did it!", said everyone, all pointing at the Mudkip," Me!?! Why are you guys accusing me!? What did I

do?!?", said a confused Mudkip," OK, seriously guys, who did it!?!", said a very angered Jolteon." He did!", said all the Pokemon, all pointing at

each other." All right, tell me now or else I'll use Bolt Tackle on all of you!", said the Jolteon." Please, sir, I'm not a Pokemon; I'm a human!", said

the Mudkip," Ha, like you were a human, Ha. There are no humans here. This land is for Pokemon only. You got that?!?", said the Turtwig." Ah, I'm

going to die here; I'm going to die; Die; Die; Die-," Put your self together, man. Your part of Team Heroes: The fastest and strongest Rescue Team

ever!", said the Turtwig, slapping the panicking Mudkip," Now look, we will help you go back to where you came from. All you have to do is help us

rescue a sacred object called: The Eye of Space, an powerful item, built by the Legendary Pokemon to keep Palkia from destroying the Realm of

the humans.", said the Jolteon," It was stolen, by a group of cloak-covered rouges how, in turn, their leader was captured by some Rangers.", he

said as they were walking towards the prison," So far, he hasn't talked about the robbery, but I know he's gonna give into treason!", the Jolteon

said as he entered the door," What's the status on the prison?", Jolteon said to a Zangoose," Nothing, either than the prisoner is a Gardivour!",

the Zangoose said," So, he is a she?!" said the Jolteon, a bit shocked," Whoa, she's pretty!", said the Pikachu, all blushing," Boy, you must be

crazy! You all ready have a girlfriend!", said the Turtwig, slapping him out of his fantasy," Well, no matter what she is, she's going to tell us where

her base is!", said the Jolteon, angered by his team-mates actions," All right, people. Lets get to work!", said the Zangoose....." No, I'll never tell

where my base is!", said the Gardivour to the officers," OK, I'll ask you again, where is your base?!", said the Jolteon," Bite me!", the Gardivour

said to him," I hate to do this, but you leave me no choice. All right, people, there's only one way to get a bad Gardivour to talk: tickle her till she

talks!" Jolteon said, commanding all the officers to tickle the Gardivour, who was laughing uncontrollably." All right, all right, I'll talk, I'll talk!", the

Gardivour yelled out, trying to catch her breath. Suddenly, the alarm went off, as officers were called to find out who, or what, had triggered the

alarm. All of a sudden, officers were blasted out by a Dark Ball, and were unconscious," Who's there?!", yelled the Jolteon to the attacker," I'm

here for the Gardivour....", said the attacker as he fired another Dark Ball, this time at Jolteon; Luckily, Jolteon dodged it, but it hit Gardivour's cell

door," Ha, now I can escape.", she said, as she Teleported out of the prison. The attacker, who saw her escape, chased after her, but was

stopped by Jolteon's Bolt Tackle," I'm going to ask once, now, tell me who are you?!", he said," You'll see me again, soon!", the attacker said, as

he used Teleport and escaped unharmed." Dam-it, they both got away!", said Jolteon, as he cursed himself for Gardivour's escape and the

interference of this stranger....... 6 hours later, as the Rangers were cleaning up after the attack, Jolteon took Mudkip aside and began talking to

him," Mudkip,", he asked," Yes, Jolteon?", Mudkip replied," I belive you.", Jolteon said," What?! You belive me?????!!!!!", Mudkip answered

happily," This is exactly what happened to me, almost; You see, I was once a Human, too; I was unrespected, uncared for, all my friends

abandoned me; But that all changed when I fell to my death!", Jolteon said angered by his memories," So, I'll help you go back to your human

state!", said Jolteon, preparing for the long journey to find the Eye of Space!

This ends the first chapter; This is JET300, signing off


End file.
